This invention relates to a device for the self-feeding of pet animals, particularly, but not exclusively, cats.
As to those who are familiar with house pets, and particularly cats, will readily recognize, pet feeding is not an inconsequential matter from the points of view of both the owner and the pet. From the owner's point of view the feeding of the pet is a chore which, if the desire of the pet to be fed is to be taken into account (and the pet usually sees to it that it is a matter of immediate concern), not only occurs frequently but often at inconvenient hours, so that sometimes it is a matter of debate as to who is really in charge. From the pet's point of view the problems of obesity and lack of exercise afflict pets today, just as those matters often concern their owners. In addition, just as with humans, if a pet does not have to work for its dinner or get sufficient exercise it tends to become apathetic, and hence less healthy and less pleasing to its owner.
It is very easy for pets to over-eat because owners, with the best of intentions, tend to load the feeding dish with an excess of food and the pet, like some owners, tend to eat all that is put in front of it even after the need for additional sustenance actually has been satisfied.
It is therefore highly desirable to provide means by which the feeding of a pet is controlled without requiring the supervision of the owner and which is under the control of, and actually powered by, the pet itself.